


Worldmeld Awakening: Brock's Form Changes

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: and here are brocks formechangesrefs:https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_clothing_in_the_anime#Brockhttps://gamepress.gg/pokemonmasters/trainer/sygna-suit-brocki dont own pokemon
Series: Worldmeld [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Worldmeld Awakening: Brock's Form Changes

Worldmeld-Awakening: Brock's Formchanges

johnnyd2

Pewter Forme

Appearance: Brock's Original Kanto/Johto Outfit

Focus: All Around offense and Defense. Earth Based

Flambe Forme

Appearance: Brock's hoenn outfit

Focus: cooking based magic and fire and earth abiltiies.

Spellsong Forme

Appearance: Brock's Sinnoh Outfit

Focus: Bard/Minstrel skills and music/spellsong abiltiies. Bow wielding.

Paradise Forme

Appearance: Brock's Alola Visit outfit

Focus: Dance and music. Support magic and healing.

Sygna Strike Forme

Appearance: Brock's Pokemon Masters Sygna suit

Focus: Rock/earth martial arts/melee focus. Offensive/defensive stances


End file.
